Kribby Face Story
by Cadenza1
Summary: Kribby Face is a pink blob from the same place as Kirby. He decides to leave home, but has a strange adventure, involving witches, zelda..... and spiders!
1. Default Chapter

Ok, b4 I start this story, I'd like 2 warn u that I know nothing about Kirby other than him being a funny pink blob from smash bros.  As far as I'm concerned, the race is called "Kirby" and they all have different names, but look alike (but in different colours).  Anyway, PLEASE comment on this story!

Chapter One

"That's it!" shrieked Kribby Face, slamming his cup down on the table and splashing juice all over himself.

"I'm leaving!" he spluttered, fluttering his eyelids, as the drink had been a bit stingy.

"Go ahead." Kirbia replied, not glancing up from the newspaper she was reading. "I'll be glad to see the back of you, not that it's much different from the front."

Kribby Face gasped and stood up from his cushion.  He turned and blobbed out of the room, tripping on the doorstep as he left.  Kirbia stifled a laugh as he harrumphed about in his "I meant to do that fashion", then stormed out of the front door.

Once outside, Kribby Face wondered what to do next.  Last time he'd left home, he'd gone to live with the yoshi's on yoshi island (well duh), but that hadn't worked out too well, as Kribby Face was a bit blobbish and took up too much nest space.  So, he decided to visit the great fortune teller.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Oh great fortune teller, where do I turn to?" he asked, placing a small coppery coin in the box marked "Money Here Please".  An evil laugh filled the air, and flashy lights flashed in lots of different colours (mainly blue and white).  After this had gone on for about 2 minutes, there was a whirring sound and a small white card appeared in the little white card compartment (like when you get those photo booth thingy's).  On it was written:

Thank-you for donating to the evil witch fund. Your reading for today is:

            "Use other people to gain more power!"

"Oh joy!" Kribby Face exclaimed gleefully. "Some useful advice at last!"  He was particularly pleased with this reading, as he had a special talent for sucking people into his mouth and using their abilities.

Now, whose skills should I nick?  Kribby Face thought.  I know! I'll go to Hyrule castle!  There's loads of people hanging round there!

So, with this cheerful thought in mind, Kribby Face flapped his stubby little arms and flew blobbily towards the land of Hyrule.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Zelllldaaaa?" Link called out. "Where aaarrree yoooouuu???"

Zelda cursed and hid behind a stone pillar.  She thought he'd be stuck in that stupid little hole for at least three days!  Someone must've helped him out.  Suddenly, she heard a scream of fear, and the sound of boots running around madly.  She sighed grumpily and came out from her hiding place.

"What is it?" she snapped impatiently.

"A spider!  A spider!  You should have SEEN it Zelda!  It was huge!" Link squealed, twitching nervously.  

"Oh, for Goddesses sake Link!  Grow up will you?  It's a pathetic little spider!  Now, what did you want?" she said bad temperedly.

"Nothing." Link choked out, stifling a sob. "I'll just go.  It's clear that you don't like me. *sniff*" he turned slowly, and walked away.

Phew, Zelda thought, and walked off to finish writing the letter to her friend, Malon.

When Zelda didn't call Link back and he turned to see that she was gone, he scowled and started stamping his feet.

Wow, Kribby Face thought (he'd just arrived at that moment).  He looks like a ferocious warrior!  I think I'll use his powers to become the greatest Kirby ever!

Kribby face snuck up behind Link, then opened his mouth wide and sucked him in.  He then got links powers and spat him back out.  Link, not realising what had happened, screamed like a wuss and ran all the way home.

Wow!!! Kribby Face thought.  I must be really scary to make a fierce warrior like that run off!

With his new found confidence, Kribby Face blobbed into town to buy something on his own (usually he would have to take someone with him because he was too scared to go alone), but, on the way, a monster attacked him!

"En Garde!" he shouted, drawing his sword.  To his horror, his arm started to wave around aimlessly in the air, trying to fend off the creature.

Well, this is no good!  He thought, so he got out a boomerang and threw it at the monster.  The boomerang drifted a few feet then fell limply to the ground.  So, Kribby Face did what Kribby Face did best.  He ran away.  A bird that had been sitting on the "monster" watched him blob away curiously, then turned back to the nest it had made in the bush.

Kribby Face did not like his new talent.  He decided to go home.

As he reached the front door, a spider crawled out of the letter box.  Kribby face screamed and ran away.  Oh, if only he'd kept Link's talent for a little longer!  Surely Link wouldn't have been afraid of spiders!

THE END 


End file.
